Thief!
by Ruby89
Summary: I'm going to kill James Potter. I'm serious! The git has really crossed the line this time. In all my six years at Hogwarts nobody has ever done to me something so terrible, so criminal, so wicked! it's short and pointless. but give it a try. LJ. RR!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lily and James. I wished I did though…**

**A/N: just a short one-shot that was a result of pure boredom...

* * *

**

Thief!

By: Ruby89

I'm going to kill James Potter.

I'm serious! The git has really crossed the line this time.

That arrogant, obnoxious prat!

In all my six years at Hogwarts nobody has ever done to me something so terrible, so criminal, so _wicked_!

James Potter_ stole_ my homework.

But not just any homework, oh no, it's the special twelve foot Charms assignment which I worked on since two AM in the morning and is due to hand over in ten minutes!

God, I hate that boy.

So that is the reason why now I'm in the boys' dormitory, searching through Potter's stuff. I didn't find anything interesting except some very cute black boxers with flying broomsticks and little snitches on it… urgh! Focus Lily!

I put my hands on my hips and glared at the mess on the floor. I doubt Potter will even notice that I searched through his things. His clothes, books and bits of parchments were already scattered all around before I added a little help of my own.

I flopped down on Potter's bed and sighed in defeat. It's useless; it'll take me ages to go through all his belongings. I'm doomed, and less than seven minutes left till Charms class starts.

"If you're done, I'd like a little help here"

I jumped in fright when I heard a male's voice behind me. I turned around quickly but saw no one. I looked around suspiciously. I heard it; I'm sure I heard that voice. Unless I'm going crazy… which will be totally Potter's fault.

"Relax Evans" the voice said again, a hint of amusement in his tone "it's only me, and if you finished looking through all my personal stuff, I'd appreciate if you untie me"

"Potter? Where are you?" maybe it's a trick. It would be so typical to Potter. Try and scare me off and make me think I'm hearing things.

"Next to you" I heard him sigh and then felt the bed shift a little underneath me "I think my arms just lost feeling"

I carefully reached my hand towards the voice and froze when I felt I touch something solid. I frowned and poked that solid thing with my finger. The invisible solid thing- which I figured was James Potter- burst in laughter.

"Stop doing that!" he chuckled.

Invisibility cloak no doubt, I thought to myself and grabbed a handful of the fabric and pulled. Underneath it laid the figure of my enemy. His glasses were askew on his nose and surprisingly enough- his hands were tied to the bedposts. But nonetheless, the cocky grin of his was still in its right place. I realized immediately that what I poked was actually his ribs. I never knew that Potter was sensitive to tickles…

Not that I care of course!

I eyed his bonded hands in confusion "why are you tied up?"

"Sirius thought it will be funny to have me at your mercy once you'll find me like this" he rolled his eyes and muttered "some friend I have…"

I looked at him puzzled. That surely didn't make any sense. Besides, I was here to… I glared angrily at him and punched his side (not so gently) "where's my homework, Potter?!"

Potter let a yelp of pain "I don't have it!"

"You're lying! You stole it from me!"

"No I didn't! It was Sirius. He thought it would be the only way to make you come here"

I glared at him for another few seconds and huffed. I don't know why, but I believed him. Perhaps it got something to do with that puppy-eye look he was giving me.

"Where is it?" I repeated.

"I'll show you if you'll untie me"

Apparently I didn't have much choice. My time was running out (four minutes left) and I needed my homework fast. I pulled my wand out and muttered a spell. The ropes loosened and Potter sat upward, rubbing his wrists.

"My homework?" I stretched my hand, palm upward.

Potter ducked under his bed and handed me a rolled up parchment which I recognized as my own. I took it with a sigh of relief. Well, I found what I was looking for and now it was better to get out of here as soon as possible.

I stood up and turned around, only to be stumbled slightly by something. I looked down and saw that it was those black boxers which I spotted earlier. I picked it up and stretched it towards Potter "I think it's yours". To my horror, I blushed.

He looked amusedly at the boxers at then back to my face "you can keep it if you want to. I saw that you liked them"

I blushed even further and throw the boxers at his smirking face "like I would want to keep anything that belongs to you!" I said heatedly.

He shrugged and stood up. He stared down at me and I saw his eyes soften "you look pretty when you blush, did you know that?"

"What?" I stared at him in shock.

He only smiled, bent his head and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened in surprise. Before I even had a chance to respond somehow, Potter drew away and smiled again "that's for helping me out"

I was left standing alone in the boys' dormitory.

I hope that Potter doesn't think that something changed between us just because he kissed me.

I still hate him. Sort of.

And right at that moment my brain started to work again…

In all my six years at Hogwarts nobody has ever done to me something so conceited, so arrogant, so _unforgettable_!

James Potter just _stole_ my first kiss.

"POTTER!"

Oh, I'm so going to kill him now.

* * *

**A/N: I have a little writer's block right now so I posted this just to cheer myself up a bit… so, review? It'll only take you like ten seconds to press that little purple button and write a word to me. Or even a smile.**

**It's free to you and it'll surely make my day ;)**

**Cheers!**

**Ruby89**


End file.
